DE 10 2008 021 055 A1 discloses a control housing cover for an internal combustion engine that is arranged laterally on the engine block and covers the timing chain of the internal combustion engine. A crankcase venting device is integrated in the control housing cover by means of which oil particles from the blow-by gases of the crankcase of the internal combustion engine are separated wherein the gases are supplied to the intake manifold of the internal combustion engine after oil separation. The crankcase venting device comprises an oil separator that is insertable into a receptacle in the control housing cover that is located in the lateral area of the control housing cover. An oil drain line for separated oil branches off the oil separator in downward direction and a return line for the purified blow-by gases in upward direction. All components of the crankcase venting device, i.e., the oil separator as well as the oil drain line and the return line, are arranged in the lateral area of the control housing cover wherein care is to be taken that guiding of the timing chain is not impaired by the components of the crankcase venting device. For avoiding this problem, the control cover housing must have a relatively great width in order to be able to receive the crankcase venting device without impairing the timing chain.